


Tsubasa's Maintenance

by ZenbuZenvo



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/M, Mechanics, Motorcycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenbuZenvo/pseuds/ZenbuZenvo
Summary: When somethings broken or worn down, a little care is always a good idea.
Kudos: 4





	Tsubasa's Maintenance

Ogawa pulled up the driveway to the garage where Tsubasa was. He couldn’t see much through the gap left under the garage door, only the green floor tiles of the garage. But the light spilling out was a surefire indication of the idol hard at work on her Aprilla RS125.

Sounds from the garage door being lifted alerted Tsubasa to Ogawa’s presence. She still didn’t know what caused the low, rasping sound that this bike never made, but knowing Ogawa had some mechanical knowledge Tsubasa requested his opinion.

“You’re here faster than I expected. Do you sleep with your suit on or do you just prepare yourself quickly?”

“A ninja shouldn't ever reveal his secrets, even on something as trivial as attire.”

  
And with that Ogawa examined the bike before him. As he looked over the engine, nothing struck him as wrong, although the familiar shape of the head gave him an idea…

“I don’t see anything wrong, start it up and let me listen.”

As Tsubasa clicked the small red button on the handlebars, the slightly uneven popping of the idling bike filled the open garage, each spurt accompanied by a metallic pang. The sound was somewhat familiar, but it certainly wasn’t right.

“Give it a little gas.”

Tsubasa slowly pulled back on the handle bar as the needle hovered past 4...6...8, and then she pulled a little more until just over 10. She let the bike drop back to idle, and then stopped the engine with Ogawa’s signal.

“That’s a cracked exhaust header. Did it happen to fall on it's left side?”

“Correct. I was riding it at the track and I missed a downshift. The engine braking locked the rear and I went highside.”

“That sounds rough, any injury? And did anything else end up broken?”

Tsubasa pulled down her shirt over her right shoulder, revealing a large bruise, swollen with blood. A small cuts scabbing was also visible.

“You agreed to tell me if you ever got injured, why didn't you say anything?"

“To concern others with the consequences of my own actions...it’s never something I liked to do. Any suffering I may bring upon myself is my work, and I wish to spare others from it. That, and I thought I could deal with it myself.

"Asking for help prevents more suffering for all down the line. That cut could be infected with all manner of nasty diseases. And asking others for help isn't admitting defeat no matter how it feels. But I digress."

An uneasy silence settled over the room, with Tsubasa contemplating her actions. Ogawa decided to break it before she got lost in her own head.

“Just for the record, who built the engine for this bike?”

Tsubasa thought for a moment before answering.

“I think it was BRP. They do recreational vehicles like snowmobiles, boats-” Tsubasa stopped as Ogawa took over the exposition.

“-and karting and bike engines, through their Rotax brand.”

“So you’re saying that you’ve seen this problem before?”

“I’ve driven with it. Karting is where I learned a lot of my driving. I enjoyed it...although I do wish I could have made my own way with that passion."

Tsubasa took a moment to process, and then inquired "How so?"

"When your father and grandfather succeed somewhere, destiny forces you to try too. Those who gained from them seek to use you too. Your own grandfather sponsored the operations my family was involved in, and he of all people wanted my name on the sides of cars. I tried escaping it by driving with my mother’s maiden name, but it didn’t help."

Ogawa lost just a little of his ever present composure, taking a seat on a nearby box and slightly hanging his head.

"When such expectations are put upon you, an obligation to do something you never wanted to do for reasons you never had. And if you fail and are cut off, often there's nothing left."

Ogawa sighed, straightened his posture and stared right into Tsubasa.

"All I can say is to follow your own conviction from your heart. And if someone wishes to intrude on that, cut them off. No matter what they say, having a skill doesn't give you a requirement to use it how others want."

"That man has a penchant for imposing his will onto people. I have to ponder how much of my own sense of duty is thanks to him."

Tsubasa's face ebbed from understanding to pained, and again the agent could see his companion starting down a path direction he did not like.

"So...when are you going to order a new header, or will this bike stay broken?"

"Oh yes, I will. Thanks for the assistance."

"Anytime. But you do owe me a ride one day."

Tsubasa and Ogawa both laughed, and yet another silence befell the garage, only broken by the typing on Tsubasa's laptop as she searched for a replacement.

"I never knew much about your exploits before coming to SONG," Tsubasa remarked. You have to tell me some more some time later"

"I promise, but for now I have to go. See you later"

Tsubasa nodded and waved quickly as Ogawa exited the garage and pulled the door down behind him. She finally found the part she was looking for, and placed her order.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a product of the r/Symphogear server's prompt system. Thanks to Dracoglacies/Fenny and DasAntihero for helping me out with this. For those wondering here are some of the terms used.  
> Downshift: A vehicle's shift to a lower gear  
> Highside: A type of motorbike crash. In cornering the rear wheel is forced inwards, and the bike stops leaning so quickly the rider is catapulted off the "high" side of the bike.  
> Header: The beginning of the exhaust pipe, just behind the cylinder. It's size and shape has a major effect on the sound of the engine.


End file.
